


All Bite, No Bark

by Sympathetically_apathetic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou is my baby but he's the villain in this one guys, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, No beta reader we die lonely and afraid, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Rare Pairings, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sympathetically_apathetic/pseuds/Sympathetically_apathetic
Summary: That was the diffrence between the two, Kyoutani was all bark and no bite.And Tsukishima was no bark, all bite.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you might be thinking, Sympa, you have 20 in progress works in your google drive, and 2 uncompleted works that you've uploaded on here, as well as a project for school you need to do, why are you working on this rare pair fic instead of literally anythng else?
> 
> And I say to that- wow you know a lot about me and I will be calling the authorities. 
> 
> Jokes aside, I was looking for this ship, and I read all of the stories under the ship tag, but it wasn't enough. I wanted a story with these guys as the main pair that was more plot driven. (Don't get me wrong the works were masterpieces, go check them out.) So, I decided to write one. Literally 4 hours ago. Here you are.
> 
> Also, side rant, I lost my lighter so now I have to light my cigs with a fucking match.

“If I could describe my teammates in simple words, I would. But that would hardly do anyone any favors.” Tsukishima told reporters in a dull tone. His sports glasses were replaced with round slender regular glasses, as his bangs rested on top of them. “Koganegawa is energetic and driven. He uses his willpower to overcome any obstacles.”

_He's an idiot, he’d run through a wall if he thought there was something urgent inside rather than look for a door._

Despite his inner thoughts, Tsukishima continued. “Our captain, Soma, is confident and strong, he is our rock.” Cameras flash as all the reporters huddled in close, shoving microphones in his face to catch the scoop. He could smell the desperation and desire that their hungry gazes held. Like a pack of starving wolves. “Our libero is reliable, and he is supportive.”

Little did they know Tsukishima thought of the captain as an overconfident adult, and the libero was as boring as plain tofu. 

A screechy voice of a particularly noisy reporter piped in, cutting off his next breath to continue. “What about the self acclaimed ‘Mad-dog’? Is he as terrifying as they say?”

This is why Tsukishima hates interviews, they always want to pull out the drama. Kyoutani had drawn the audience's eye thanks to his recent debut off the bench last game. 

“Kyoutani-san is passionate, that's for sure, his strength is unrivaled in terms of sheer will.” He doesn't stop to consider what he's saying as he sees his couch, Suzuke, giving him a wave, a signal meaning ‘you can stop now.’ Finally, he was free. He turned to the reporter again to conclude his statement.” Anyways, it was nic-” the reporter cut him off, turning the mic toward her and hurriedly asking,

“What do you say about the claims that he is a loose cannon? Do you and the team blame him for your recent loss?”

Ah, the game today. Mad-dog's spikes didn't go through as well, and cost them a few points. However, her matter of fact voice annoyed him even more. “I don't think tha-”

“And another thing!” the reporter jumped in. “The Yotsuya Motor Spirits’ outside hitter, Daishou said that mad dog was easy to manipulate, and was a weak spot of the frogs. What do you say to that?”

Tsukishima didn't like people, but he hated people who liked to cause drama even more.

“Kyoutani-san is skilled. He did not make as many shots as he wanted, but I know for a fact, like ALL OF US, no one beats up a player more than themselves.” His voice was sharp and bitter. “He is a strong player, and he is capable in what he does. He has spikes that do not go through, as there are always balls a libero can't pick up, and balls blockers can't block. We are all responsible when a ball doesn't go through. I wasn't a good enough decoy, our setter might not have cleared a great path, etc. We are one team.” 

Tsukishima towered over the reporter, who had quickly lost her bravo, as she was backing up. Tsukishima leans in and grabs the mic, pulling it close to his lips, speaking slowly into it. “And NO one player bears the burden of a defeat. The Sendai frogs may have lost this game, but we will win the next. And we will do it together.” 

He places the mic into the shaking reporter's hands, her eyes reflecting his own. In her dark brown eyes, he can see his gold ones, shining with malice and anger. The reporters went silent, seeing the calm giant that is Tsukishima become something more intimidating. An animal instinct that clawed at the base of everyone's brain, the urge to run. 

A voice that spoke to their prey instincts. 

_PREDATOR._

“And if Daishou has something to say to me, or any of my teammates, he is free to say it to our faces. And not with his back turned to the referee, blocking his gaze from an inbound ball.”

Everyone gasped, a declaration of cheating wasn't taken lightly. 

“I understand, however,” Tsukishima smiles, but it lacks the pleasantness. “It's not easy to take us on, on even grounds.” Tsukishima's eyes were feral, “We won't be so naive next time.”

His body shifts as he looks a nearby camera dead in the eyes, a message clear for the rival team, boring into the lens so hard it might break. The smile drops, the façade is gone. The real Tsukishima is there. 

**_“We’ll eat them alive._ **”

Tsukishima quickly put on his camera quality smile, eyes lighter and dull, as he backed away, waving to the various cameras. “That's all for today, we all had a long game, and was as a team wish our competitors of today, the Yotsuya Motor Spirits the best of luck in their next round of the qualifiers. Thank you all for coming to watch up today!”

And with that, he turned heel and walked away. Reporters snapped out of their trance and went to chase him.

“Tsukishima-san if I could just””-If we could talk to you a moment-””it wouldn't take up anytime at all if y-”-more on Mad-dog, what's the plan-” “Do you intend a rematch-

They all blurred together as Tsukishima unbotheredly walked away, past the coach and into the locker room as the lobby exploded in chaos. The coach stopped the reporters from following, getting assaulted by camera lenses and mics. The couch held up his hands in surrender, looking desperately around for help as Tsukishima closed the door behind himself. 

“Wow, they’re really loud out there!” Koganegawa exclaims loudly, “Wonder what they're so hyped up about?”

Tsukishima shrugs, going to open his locker and fish out his towel for a shower. Koganegawa, along with what seemed like most of the team were fresh out of the shower, and getting ready to get dressed and leave. Their captain, Soma Haruhiro, comes over, buttnaked to slap the blondes shoulder.

“You did great out there kid!” His cheap smile was like plastic, wide and image based. His face was a symbol of the team, after all, he had been the captain for 8 years now. Tsukishima remembers his face in the various volleyball magazines, holding up sodas and such as sponsorships. His whole face screamed commercial. But after meeting him in person, he could tell the captains age. His eyes had big crinkles, and his blonde hair was lighter at the base with grey thin hair, and his smile lines were deep. His once head of thick hair had receded back, and his frame, while still well muscled, seems more fragile, skin thin and blemishing. 

Tsukishima politely nodded to his captain. “Thank You Soma-san.”

“Nah, really! You never let a block through without at least a one touch!” He boosted. 

The middle blocker knew that this wasn't entirely true, he could remember 3 instances he was in front and did not one touch. Two of which he had been distracted, as the other teams middle blocker and outside hitter both had antagonized Kyoutani throughout the game. By the third set, the spike had been messing up, causing the taunting to get even worse, which in turn made Mad-dogs performance even worse. In analyzing this, he had taken priceless seconds of his focus off the ball. 

“Hey, we are having a meeting next week, which is actually more of a party, want to come? There’ll be drinks and stuff!” Soma begged, trying to butter up the antisocial blonde. The puppy dog eyes reminded him of a certain owl spiker from his youth, so he naturally caved in. 

Tsukishima grumbled, looking down at his own chest. “Fine...I’ll see if I'm free.”

“YES!!” Soma cheered, fists in the air and the co-captain, Ito, shook his head with a smile. The co-captain was slightly older than Soma, making him the oldest. 

“You need to be gentler, you know.” The co-captain chuckled. “Or else you’ll scare him away.”

Tsukishima bit back, rolling his eyes as he began to take off his clothes and enter the shower. “Yeah, yeah, take care on getting home.” He said, folding his clothes into his dirty gym bag. 

The team left just as Tsukishima walked over to the showers. Stepping in, the line of multiple showers stood against both walls, all twelve, six per side. There were borders that came up to waist level dividing the stall. 

As he turned to use the middle one, he realized that the back right side shower had been left on. 

_How annoying. Don't they know how to turn off a fucking pipe._

Tsukishima put his shampoo and body wash in his stall by his towel and walked over

_Waste of fucking wat-...ter_

His thoughts are cut short and he stands in front of the shower that's running, to see Kyoutani on his hands and knees, right fist against the wall, shaking.

His gasping sobs were quiet, as he slammed his fist into the tiled wall, pink blood, lightened by the water, tickled down the wall.

“Kyotani-san?”

Oh shit, why did he say anything? He saw his senpai turn go stiff, as he bristled. Great, he’d made it awkward. It was obvious it was a private moment, one of vulnerability that he had no right to interrupt. Furthermore, Tsukishima didn't feel like comforting anyone. Now pretending he didn't notice his team mate was impossible and walking away now would be insensitive. 

_If Tadashi found out I left now, he’d kill me._

His friend was always going on and on about Kei needing to be more ‘friendly’ and compassionate’.

The spiker granted from the floor, making some sort of word. His voice was raw, and scratchy, and the running water masked up what he had said, swallowing his words. 

“What?” Tsukishima snapped.

“I SAID I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!” He stood up in one fluid motion, charging at Tsukishima. His face, with teeth bared stopping centimeters away from Tsukishima. How eyes were dark and red. The dripping of water masking any would be tears. 

“I don't pity you.” Tsukishima said bluntly. “But you shouldn't waste water.” he turned to take his shower. He looked over his shoulder back at the spiker. 

“If you're going to feel sorry for yourself, please, do it in a more eco friendly way.” he turned on his own shower and began washing. “Oh, and by the way,” he did not spare Koutani a second glance. “Try not to harm your hands when you throw a temper tantrum. I know you're ambidextrous but still, we need both for our next game.”

He didn't take his attention off his shower as he felt his teammate watch him with an analyzing gaze. He didn't flinch when Kyoutani turned off his shower was walked past his stall, eyes still trained on him. 

And Tsukishima did not acknowledge that the spiker had waited for him outside of the building as Tsukishima called a cab. And he didn't acknowledge the others gaze following the car until it was another speck in the city lights. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Working at the museum was uneventful, just how he liked it. 

He did tours from time to time, but he managed to put in the extra hours to work his way to the artifact rooms in the back. A silent existence, one that is in the dark rooms that were always kept dry. In it were ancient scrolls and tapestries. 

Lately, Tsukishima was tasked to help restore an old vase from the Jomon era. It's a big task, as the Jomon vases were the oldest relics. He worked slowly and patently, hours eating away like minutes. He would come into work at 10am, and leave at 8pm. It was a long day in a dark room, hunched over a light and a magnifying glass, pain painstakingly reassembling tiny pieces of clay. His back ached, and his neck was sore. 

As he puts the files away, he grabs his long trench coat and puts it on, then he begins to put on his scarf and walk out of the museum.

Walking past the empty halls that he knows by heart, he makes it to the entrance, where he nods at the security guard, someone he had grown familiar with over his three years employed. 

He opens the golden doors to a crisp and chill wind, biting at his face. Tsukishima takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes. Staring at specks all day did not help his vision at the least. When he left out a sigh to reduce his headache, a big puff of air came out, that was made present by the cold outside. 

He walked down the steps, the staircase black from the wet rain that had fallen minutes ago. The gold lights from the museum reflected off the steps and he quietly splashed in the tiny puddles. It was a bit of a walk to his apartment, but it gave him time to enjoy the city. Snow was piled in stacks on the edges of the road, almost completely gone from the fall earlier in the week. He shuffled through his bag to get his head phones and listen to some music. 

Nights like this were peaceful. 

So why the FUCK was someone calling him?

The angry vibrations of an incoming call make him sneer, as he turns off his music, electric guitar solo halted mid rift. Without bothering to look at the caller he accepted and held it to his ear with an angry “What?!”

“TSUKISHIMA!” a very loud voice screamed, making him pull the phone away from his ear.

“Stop screaming you overcooked cray fish.” he said, once the ringing stopped. Hinata wasnt what he needed to fix his headache.

The redhead rattled on, speaking too quickly and loudly. “I just saw the interview! What the hell, you need to tell me what hap-”

“What interview?” he asked bluntly. Someone needed to tell the shrimp how to start a conversation. 

“The interview where you declared WAR on the Yotsuya Motor Spirits?! The one where you were a complete bad ass?! What other one would I be talking about?!” he screeches into the phone.

“Oh, you saw that one?” He asked honestly. Yesterday night after the game he didn't pay any mind to his phone, and he got up early for work and had his phone off all day. “Didn't think you would.”

“What? Why would I miss my friend finally showing how passionate he is for-”

“You're reading too much into this.” he responds. Whether or not he meant it about the ‘passion’ part or the ‘friend’ part, he’d never tell. “Besides, they’ve never shown any interview with us before.” Tsukishima shifts away as a man comes running past him, nearly pushing him onto the street. He avoids the man, shooting him a glare as he walks by, continuing talking on the phone. “Do you know how many of those boring interviews I've given that never made it onto any report? Face it, I'm division 2, no one cares about us as much as they do you.”

Stupid Hinata and his Divison 1. 

“Yeah, yeah, but this is different! You finally called their team out for cheating, which by the way has been a long time coming-”

Suddenly an even louder voice cuts Hinata off from the other side of the phone. “IS THAT TSUKKI??!!!”

“Oh god no.” Tsukishima begs.

“HEY HEY HEY!! TSUKKI ITS ME, BOKUTO!!” the spiker screams as Hinata is faintly heard yelling in the distance for his phone back. 

“I know who you are, Bokuto. We see each other every month.” he said. Not that he had any say in these meetups. It was declared by Bokuto and Kuroo that Bo, Kuroo, Akaashi and Tsukishima would meet up once a month to have dinner or to talk. Or in last month's case, get kicked out of a bar because Bokuto got drunk and tried to fight the robotic bull for throwing Kuroo off. 

“DUDE, YOU _HAVE_ TO CALL KUBROO, HES FREAKING OUT ABOUT THE INTERVIEW.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he used his key to enter his apartment complex. “Has _everyone_ seen that thing?” he asks annoyed. 

“TSUKKIDUDE, YOU KNOW HOW EXCITED KUROO WAS THAT YOU, HIS STUDENT-” “Debatable.” “-WAS NOT ONLY GOING INTO VOLLEYBALL PROFESSIONALLY, (you're welcome) BUT GOING UP AGAINST HIS BIGGEST RIVAL FROM HIGHSCHOOL. “

Its true that Daishuo and Kuroo had some bad blood, which then became Tsukishima's problem. It seemed like both Daishou and Kuroo were living their rivalry though Tsukishima. The first instance of Tsukishima meeting Daishou, the outside hitter, was before a game, where Kuroo had come up behind Tsukishima and introduced him as “The guy who’ll kick your ass for me.” Needless to say, Tsukishima's mentor had placed him in the middle of a years long rivalry, of which he frankly, couldn't give less of a fuck about. 

“Tell him to mind his business for once. Also, don't you guys have a game tomorrow to worry about?”

There was rustling from the other end of the phone then through the muttering it seemed like the phone was simply put on speaker. 

“Aw does Stingyshima watch our games?” Hinata teased. 

Tsukishima reared his head back in disgust, failing to open his door in embarrassment “N-No i just over heard someone-”

“AWW YOU DO CARE TSUKKI!” Bokuto cooed.

“Shut up.” He snapped. “I hope the Toray Arrows kick your asses.”

“OMG!” Hinata screamed. “HE EVEN KNOWS WHO WERE PLAYING HE REALLY DOES CA-”

Tsukishima hung up the phone, and threw it onto his couch. He didn't need the annoying duo to get the wrong idea. He didn't watch to cheer them on or because he missed them. He watched their games to gauge his own skill. He slumped at the thought. 

There's a frustration that happens, when you see someone reaching higher than you. Naturally, he knew he would need to quit his job to become division one, and that's if he did the near impossible and got the spot on a team. But there was something about seeing them playing that made him want to scream. A feeling the gnaws at him. He knows it, and he knows exactly what this means. The shrimp would be over the moon if he heard him. 

“I need to go higher.”

He had said it out loud, for the first time. 

He sighed, and layed down on the couch, long legs stretching over the furniture. He grabbed his phone and went to YouTube, and searched for the video. 

The video came up quickly when he searched his own name, which was scary in itself. Tsukishima knows that division 2 teams aren't all that famous, let alone the blocker who wasn't even in the starting line up until recently. As he watched the video, he saw himself change. In the beginning he knew what face he was making. It was his ‘nice’ face. He learned early on that if you say something with a smile its stings even more. It was his customer service smile, his school picture smile. The one he saw in childhood photos, and in various photos after.

Then he saw his face change. He saw his smile warp, and his eyes shine golden. When his eyes met the eyes starring back at him he felt the piercing gaze go through him. He threw his phone. 

He didn't recognize the person in the video anymore.

He heard his sweet voice carry over as he said his goodbyes and he heard the flood of yelling and confusion. The video cuts off abruptly during the chaos, in a panic. 

Tsukishima walks over to his phone and picks it up, checking the video ratings.

[ TSUKISHIMA KEI SHOWDOWN WITH DAISHOU FULL INTERVIEW SENDAI FROGS]

2 million views 5060 likes 1683 dislikes

His whole world turned in on itself, as he stared down at his phone. Nobody cares about division 2 huh?

Well, apparently there's a lot of fucking nobodies.

After he recovers, he checks his messages to see that the team chat, which he had muted was freaking out. Namely Koganegawa. Judging by the 47 missed messages this was big. 

[Sendai Frogs GC 🐸]

Koganegawa: AND THEN TSUKKI JUST GLARES INTO THE CAMERA LIKA BEAST!!

Soma-san: I know Koga, we all saw it. 

Ito: I think it was necessary though, we cant have others talking bad about our team like that. Especially new players.

Koganegawa: See?! Vice captain Ito agrees!

Soma-san: Well yes, but an accusation of cheating is a bit far

Suzuki: I don't think so.

Soma: Coach?!

Suzuki: I had a talk with the referee after and they reviewed the footage and we say 8 miss called plays. All of which were on the opposite teams side. And we saw proof of heckling coming from them. 

Soma-san: So what your saying is they are confirmed cheaters?

Suzuki: What I'm saying is, due to leaked footage, the Sendai frogs have full permission to call a rematch, and earn a place in the next round of the finals.

Tsukishima: So we are able to play in the finals?

Suzuki: If we win.

Koganegawa: OMG TSUKKI 😲😲😱

Tsukishima scrunched his nose as the team suddenly blew up his phone with emojis and key board smashes.

Tsukishima: Can you all stop blowing up my phone, I have a head ache.

Koganegawa: TSUKI YOU WERE SO BADASS I HJDJDHISDHDJSJFL

Tsukishima: Please stop. 

Soma-san: I must say I was surprised when I saw you were gonna be on the news, I had to watch the interview myself.

Koganegawa: WAIT THE NEWS?!

Suzuki: Yes, the scandal of the Yotsuya Motor Spirits cheating made it onto the sports news. And your interview made many review their own footage from past games. 

Ito: Thanks to your interview going viral, many teams are now aware of this. 

Koganegawa: Who knew all it took was Tsukkis death glare?!

Tsukishima was about to respond when a number popped up on the screen. It was one that he didn't have saved on his phone, but seemed familiar. 

He answered. “Hello? Who is this?”

“Why did you do it?” A gruff voice asks from the other end.

“What? Who even is this?” he snaps.

“I'm coming to your place, coach told me where it is.” and with that the person hung up. 

_Captain? Wait could it be-_

His front door started buzzing for him to let someone in. Without thinking he accepted and waited. He heard footsteps and a loud knock on his door that rattled the apartment. 

“Can you not bang that hard I have a fucking headache you asshole-”

He swung open the door to see Kyoutani, the ticking time bomb or anger management issues spiker, standing there, eyes narrowed, faced a blinding red, holding a bouquet of flowers. 

* * *

  
  


Tsukishima had been in a few confusing situations before. But never had anything come close to this. 

Standing in front of his door was Kyoutani, aka Mad-Dog, aka Mr. look-at-me-wrong-ill-kill-you, holding a bouquet of pink roses and daffodils. 

“Umm…” Tsukishima had never been at a loss for words before.

“Are you gonna let me in or not?” Kyoutani snarled. He shoved past Tsukishima, into his apartment, but then seemed to stop dead in his tracks confidence leaving him. “I mean, d-don't block the way.”

Tsukishima closes his door and leans back on it. “What are you doing here Kyoutani?” he was never one to beat around the bush. 

Mad-dog seemed to be startled by the statement. Tsuishima was unsure if it was the use of his name or the question itself. He didn't have much time to think on it as the flowers were shoved into his face.

“These, these are for you.” Kyoutani states, stiffly. It was as if he had rehearsed it. “I-I got them for you. I called Iwazumi-san and he said to get you something to express m-my g-g-att-t-ude, and then Oikawa-san said that pink roses mean gratitude and daffodils show r-respect.” as he spoke, his voice started getting more unsure, his face turning redder by the second. “B-But i realize now you're a guy, and its kinda weird to-”

“I like flowers.” Tsukishima says simply. It was the truth. His slender hands find where Kyoutani was holding the Bouquet and he takes them gently by cupping and moving up the spikers hands. He took to bouquet away from his face to get a better look, one hand coming up to cup one of the roses as he leaned in to smell. It smelled like his mothers rose bush. “They are beautiful, thank you.”

He hurries past a star struck Kyoutani, who is now staring wide eyes at the spot where Tsukishima was, and goes to put them in a vase. 

As he transfers them he is gentle, and fluffs them nicely and sets them on the table.

“Can I ask what for though? You said they express gratitude.” Tsukishima asked, still focused on the flowers.

“F-For the interview.” Mad-dog seemed to straighten at a question he could answer. “You defended me, and our team. Thank you for that. Now, we have another chance at the finals.”

Tsukishima nodded, still not taking his eyes off the flowers. “Yes, I just heard the coach talking about that. Lucky there was proof.”

He stopped fluffing them when Kyoutani's voice carried over to him, it seemed cautious. “You looked different in the interview.” he stated.

Tsukishima stilled. “I did.”

“Why?”

“I don't know. I was stressed.”

“Why?”

“Mostly from work, and we just lost a game. Then those lousy reporters started bombarding me with useless questions and gossip.” he answered truthfully. 

“Why have we not seen that before?”

“‘That’ what?” he snapped looking up.

When Tsukishima looked up he came face to face with dark brown eyes. Kyoutani was inches from him, almost as close as their last meeting. He looked feral. 

**“That power hungry beast you keep inside.”**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the fight, its Cats vs Dogs and crazy moms!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all for the comments, they really inspire me to write more!
> 
> Some past Kurotsuki so heads up on that. 
> 
> Also, I had 2 hours of sleep, so if none of this makes sense, I apologize.   
> And I fixed the weird spacing, sorry about that, it did it automatically when I copy and pasted.
> 
> And, side rant, my Samsung phone overheated and melted the cord, so to remove the plug from my phone (so the melted plastic wouldn't go inside my phone) I had to grab it by the melting plastic and hurt my finger :-: I know its a stereotype that guys are tough but we are just big crybabies. But my phones ok!
> 
> Stay Safe out there! <3  
> -Sympa

“Wait, wait, wait, play it back for me, one more time.”

Iwaizumi pinched the space between his eyebrows, eyes closed, fully focused. Even through the pixelated zoom call, Kyoutani could see the vein on his temple pulse in concentration. 

“Tsukishima Kei. Middle blocker of the Sendai Frogs. He defended me and our team, and I wish to show my loyalty in turn.” Kyoutani stated, simplifying it as much as possible. Could it be that rooming with Oikawa had limited Iwaizumi-senpai’s brain cells?

“Oh!” the aforementioned Aoba Johsai captain piped in from the kitchen behind Iwaizumi. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. “The apathetic nerd from Karasuno who's on your team!”

“Shut it ‘Kawa, go make the Jajor or whatever it is that _Xavier_ taught you to make.” Iwaizumi snapped as Kyoutani saw the brown haired setter pop around a corner on zoom.

“Its _alfajor,_ you _boludo!”_ Oikawa corrected, his Argentinian accent that he had picked up coming through. “And please, the jealous streak is getting old, we dated for four months!” Oikawa complained as he left the screen, walking back into the kitchen, tone echoing through the Iwaizumi apartment. 

Kyoutani rolled his eyes. He had been on call for almost an hour, and all he heard was the pointless squabbling between the two over some fling Oikawa had in Argentina. 

“Anyways.” he growled, trying to get back on track. ”What should I do?”

Iwaizumi turns around from facing the kitchen, where he was yelling something like ‘trashykawa’ at his lover. He turned back to look at Kyoutani and then slumped. “I don't know dude. You know him better than I do. What does he like?”

“...”

“Come on Kyoutani!” Iwaizumi complained, throwing his hands up in the air. “We’ve talked about this! You need to make better relations with your teammates. You’ve been on the same team for a few months, and you can't tell me a SINGLE thing he likes?”

Iwaizumi then put his head in his hands when Mad-dog returned a blank look. 

“..should I?” Kyoutani asks genuinely.

“YES!” Iwaizumi and Oikawa chime in, Iwa looking exasperated and Oikawa leaning out of the doorway smiling.

“Here, let me try.” Oikawa tuts, walking to the camera and pushing Iwaizumi away with a chocolate covered ladle, as his partner lets out a “Hey-”

“Listen. Mad-Dog.” Oikawa's stare is still just as threatening as in high school. His brown eyes are trained on every little pixel that Kyoutani takes up on the screen. The stillness in his gaze gives off more confidence than any player he’d ever seen. “Why are you interested in our dear Megane-kun?”

Kyoutani goes ridged. 

“H-he defended me, and he stood up for-” Kyoutani managed to mutter that out before Oikawa cut him off. 

“Cut the bullshit.” Both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi are still. “You and I both know that you don’t care about what anyone says, in favor or against you. You never cared when I, or anyone else has given you compliments. At least, not to the point where you would acknowledge it, in fear of being seen as weak. Let alone giving someone a _gift.”_

“I only wish to repay his loyalty.” Kyoutani answered. He knows that Oikawa can smell that he wasn't saying the whole truth. He obviously never told Iwaizumi and Oikawa about the episode him and Tsukishima shared in the shower-room. Looking into Oikawa's eyes, he doubted his own bluffing capabilities. 

Oikawa leaned back from looming over the camera, satisfied with whatever information he got from the spikers eyes. “I don't know what you're hiding, where from us or yourself, but it seems you have the right call of action regardless.” Oikawa swings his ladle as he walks away, back to the other room, still talking in a flirty, light voice. “If you want to prove loyalty, then you must stand with him. He will be a target for many after this little stunt. You must be there for him. Not just physically.” Oikawa turns around, one hand on his hip, the other putting the ladle to his lips. 

“But honestly, ask yourself if you’re going to let this be another Yahaba or Iwa-chan situation, or are you going to finally stop being a coward.” he licks the chocolate off the ladle slowly, never breaking eye contact. “He intrigues you, doesn't he? Poor little puppy all wound up.”

The ladle is pointed at the camera. It's as if he is pointing it through the screen at Kyoutani himself. “Then **_fetch._ **”

Snapping out of his hold, Oikawa spins around and happily walks into the kitchen. “By the way~ If you want to say thank you flowers do the trick!”

Kyoutani perked up at that. Iwaizumi tried not to laugh, but when he perked up, he resembled a puppy who had overheard the word ‘treat’. 

“I think pink roses say gratitude and daffodils mean loyalty! Funny how your hair is the same color as one!~” Oikawa taunted. “Oh, and be nice! Compliment him, make him swoon!”

“Oi, shut up Trashykawa.” Iwaizumi grumbled, already over his lover's mood swings. “Since when did you become a flower guy?”

Oikawa's voice carried faintly over the zoom call. “Oh, Xavier was a florist. He took me on a lovely date in his shop, a tea party. And he wrote poetry for the different flowers.” There was a slight pause. “Oh, and he wrote poems for me as well~” Kyoutani watched as his mentor grew red. And oh look, the vein on his forehead was back. 

“ _SHITTYKAWA!”_ he yelled.

Kyoutani gave his computer a ‘really?’ look as the argument exploded. He sighed as he heard them arguing, and Iwaizumi began to ‘compose’ a poem about how ‘crappy kawa’ was the crappiest.

“And then my lover burst into flame! Hooray! How was THAT poem Shitttykawa?!”

“So vulgar.” he heard Oikawa pout. “Xavier whispered sweet nothings into my ear surrounded by flowers, how dare you compare your second grade vocabulary to his serenading?!”

“Oh really? Did he have these, what did you call them again? ‘Dream boat biceps’?”

“He had pecks as big as my head and he spoke Japanese in a thick, beautiful Argentinian accent!”

“I _KNEW_ it was the stupid accent!” Iwaizumi yelled back.

Kyoutani quickly said his goodbyes and left the call, not willing to be trapped in another argument. 

He sat staring at the blank computer screen, mulling over his former captain's words. 

_Ask yourself if you're going to let his be another Yahaba or Iwa-chan situation, or are you going to finally stop being a coward_

The words ring true in his ears. He had past crushes, but all of them slipped through his fingers. He never made the move, the move to come into their world. Kyoutani looked on from afar. Always a distance, guarding himself from any closeness. Could he really leave his post as a guard dog?

**_Fetch._ **

And he would. He ran out of his room, pulling on a coat and shoes, and racing down the stairs. He would be fetching, and he knew just where to start. As he rushed, he pulled out his phone and typed in the neared flower shop that was still open. 

* * *

  
  


Standing in Tsukishima's apartment for the first time was a startling experience. Kyoutani knew he should've been nicer about coming over but his old habits came back the moment he heard Tsukishima voice on the phone. 

He had been planning his escape ever since his teammate opened the door, but he felt his brain short circuit when Tsukishima took the flowers from him. He felt the hands glide up his own, gentle, but firm from years of volleyball. And when he cupped a flower to smell, he noticed that Tsukishima's skin had a pink tint to it, like porcelain. He noticed the blonde eyelashes bat at the petals, and how amongst the flowers Tsukishima was almost...holy. 

If he had been a dog, his tail would have been wagging. 

Yet he snapped out of it, embarrassed and angry that his normally focused brain had lead him off track. The fuzzy feeling clouded his brain after though, as he peppered Tsukishima with questions. Suddenly, the one question escaped him. 

“Why have we not seen that before?”

He saw Tsukishima look up at him in frustrated confusion. His eyes were still light, but in his anger there was a hint of it. 

A hint of the Tsukishima he saw in the video of that day, the video Kyoutani replayed over and over, trying to memorize that face. In the face now he could see it, just barely, a spark of something so small, he had never noticed it before. 

Looking in Tsukishima Kei's eyes now, he could tell it was there. Something unlike anything he had seen before, unlike any version of Tsukishima he had seen. 

“That what?”

The anger, the annoyance, in it all it was there, barely but there it was. Lurking, taunting, peeking out and slipping through the tight seems. It was in there, inside the passive middle blocker. It was there behind every one touch, behind every snide remark. It was waiting behind those eyes, and it was there now, the-

“ power hungry beast you keep inside you.”

Kyoutani stilled, he hadn't meant for it to slip out, honestly. He was lost in a stare off with it that he forgot about Tsukishima entirely. He saw the blonde take a step back, eyes wide, mouth open slightly. His eyes were trying to read him for a second, then his mask slipped back on. 

Propping himself on the counter behind him, Tsukishima crossed his arms and huffed. “I don't know what house you were raised in, but typically one doesn't come uninvited to someone's house and call them a-a beast. Flowers or not.” he scolded. His nose was turned upwards, but his eyes weren't on Kyoutani, rather the corner of the ceiling. 

_‘Tsukishima was the first to look away’_ He noted to himself. He bowed slightly, (more like looked down) and apologized. He knew Iwaizumi would be disappointed if his first time proving loyalty wound up with him getting kicked out. 

“It's fine.” Tsukishima brushed it off, rolling his eyes. “Look, I said what I said in that interview because I meant it. And I've never been afraid to speak my mind. So don't go thinking you owe me one or something.”

Kyoutani raised his head at the acceptance of the apology, grateful for the slight change in subject. “I understand. However, I am grateful for it. Many would have let them get away with it.”

Tsukishima scoffs. “I know, that's the only reason they’ve made it this far. They are disjointed and unrefined. They win by making the opposing team equal if not more out of sync than them.” Tsukishima makes himself busy with getting the kettle out of a cabinet and putting water inside it as he spoke. 

“True.” Kyoutani supplies. The then feels strong emotions pooling his chest. “And I let them get into my head.”

He remembers their biting words, like rats biting at your ankles. Not enough to finish you off, but enough to make you stumble. He could see their smiles through the net, the names, the teasing, everything eating away at him. He could hear the booing from the stands, and the faces of his team mates drop when he lost them point after point.

“Oh please, stop the pity party.” Tsukishima cuts in. “You let them get to you because you're soft.”

_Did he just call me soft-_

“Don't look at me like that, you are.” Tsukishima butts in. It's then Kyoutani realizes he had tilted his head like a dog would when they didn't understand. 

“I could knock you on your ass in a heartbeat.” Kyoutani stated. And it was true. 

Tsukishima smiled, similar to that day, slightly twisted. “Oh?~ I have no doubt you could.” He turned the burner on, healing his tea. “However,” he flicks the heat all the way up. “If this was a test of words, you would be the first to leave the room crying.” He looked over his shoulder with that biting smile. “Wouldn't you?”

Kyoutani knows its bait, but. In those eyes he sees it, he sees the spark come to life again. He knows he's in dangerous water, the sight of that face during the interview was enough to make his hair stand up, worse than Oikawa, worse than anyone he's ever met. He could feel his insects telling him to back away, but he knew he wanted more. 

_I want to see all of you Tsukishima Kei. Show me all of you._

Mad-dog backs up, breaking his gaze, listening to his instincts to leave. He watched Kei turn away to pour himself a cup of tea. Tsukishima lifts up the pot towards Mad-dog. 

“Tea?”

“No, I'm leaving now. I have work tomorrow, early.” Kyoutani said. 

But he feels like he has more to say. “I know you pretend, you know. For someone who isn't afraid to say his mind to thousands, you sure hide a lot.” He makes eye contact again with Tsukishima. “I can sense your hunger, but you never show any of it. None. I don't know why, and it bugs me.”

As he grabs his coat that he left on the hanger by the door, he leaves with a warning. “Watch out for Daishou. Him and his friends are ruthless. You know what happened to Xixi, don't you?”

Xixi, a proud volleyball player left the Motor Spirits only a few days before his transfer to another team. They said he was involved in a freak accident, tore his ACL and achilles tendons and busted his left knee up bad. Rumor has it amongst the other volleyball teams, Xixi was going to tell on the team after the transfer. He had a falling out when Daishou came, and there was a civil war on the team. After Xixi’s walk out, others were going to follow suit. Once he turned up in the hospital however, there's been no disturbance on the team since. 

“I remember.” Tsukishima said, stirring his tea without a care. “You saying he might pull something like that again? If it even was him, that is.” The truth was, no one knows for sure. Xixi said nothing when he retired from volleyball early at age 34 the week after his accident. 

Kyoutani didn't say anything for a while, turning it over in his head. “It could happen again. Best to stay alert. He might try something, and if he does, call me.”

Kyoutani remembered Oikawa's words of how to prove loyalty. Be there for him. 

“I will fight for you.” Kyoutani promises. “I've been in my fair share of fights before, I can take them.”

Tsukishima smirks over the lid of his mug. “I'm sure~” 

Kyoutani growls, but pays him no mind. “If you need me, call me. I will be escorting you to the party on Saturday. The one that Captain Soma-san is throwing.”

“That's not necessary-”

“I wasn't asking.”

Tsukishima bit back on a remark when he saw Kyoutani’s stern face. They stared at each other until Tsukishima let out a sigh. 

“Fine. Play bodyguard for all I care. Just don’t waste my time.” He agreed.

Kyoutani bows, “Thank you for having me, Tsukishima-san.” Kyoutani may be tough, but his Japanese manners were not completely lost on him.

Tsukishima continued sipping for a moment, watching, then straightened and responded. “Thank you for the flowers Kyoutani-senpai. I will keep your words in mind.” Nothing in Tsukishima's blank expression gave away what words he was referring to. 

Kyoutani leaves, closing the door behind him, leaving Kei to stare at the empty apartment. 

The humming of the tea kettle is the only noise as he hears Mad-dogs footsteps get farther and farther, down the hall. 

“Pssh.” Tsukishima laughs, a twisted smile spreading across his face, eyebrows pinched in amusement. “You can sense my hunger huh?” 

Tsukishima sets the tea down, picking up the tea bag, and dangling it like it was a mouse in a trap. 

“Well then, I wonder when the feast is.”

* * *

The news segment was over dramatized if you asked Tsukishima.

They pulled dramatic footage of the game, had the news anchor read off thrilling headlines. Their fake smiles and over exaggerated tone made him want to vomit, but he bared through it. He had to put the remote on the other side of the room to avoid changing the channel. 

The sports news was too excited to watch the interview, guessing over it.

“Look at that gaze Mori!” the female co host said, teasing her other co host. “That Tsukishima really is intimidating. I'd hate to be on the other side of the court from him!” She laughed obnoxiously loudly at her own joke and it made Tsukishima's ears bleed. 

“Haha, that's right Goto!” the male co host responded in an equally annoying voice. “Tsukishima Kei is a long standing middle blocker of the Sendai frogs, and known for his read blocking and dependability.”

“And is he tall!” she pipes in. _‘Seriously lady?’_ Tsukishima thinks. _‘If you aren't going to say anything relating to the sport then why are you even in the sports section?’_

“Ha, you said it Goto! Over 190 cm of pure muscle and strength. He's known to block spikes from world renown spikers. Which made him an enemy of his biggest rival, Daishou of the Motor Spirits!”

“Wow, so Tsukishima and Daishou have past tension leading up to the scandal?” she prods.

“Most definitely. From their first match together a few years back, they were established rivals. However, Tsukishima has never once said anything about this dispute until now.” The male co-host continued. “While his opponents, teammates and fans know of this rivalry, Tsukishima has barely acknowledged Daishous existence.”

“That's because he isn't worth my time.” Tsukishima said to the TV, fully aware they couldn't hear him. 

“Well, Mori, it seems that we have something to look forward to during the rematch. I'm sure fans from both teams will keep their eyes out for these players!”

Tsukishima sat in thought as they moved on to traffic. He had never thought of Daishou as a rival, only an annoying brat that Kuroo threw on him. 

Did he even want a rival in the first place?

Suddenly this phone rang, the dreaded Darth Vader theme. He groaned as he picked up. 

“Hi mom.”

“WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ON THE NEWS?!” 

Kei held the phone away from his ear. Why did he always give his number to loud people?

“I'm sorry it slipped my mind.” he responded. That was a lie, by the way. He intentionally didn't tell her during their (mandatory) weekly calls. He knew she would freak out and make a big deal over this, as she did everything. 

“How does that ‘slip your mind’? Honestly, you are working too hard!” she rambled. “Your brain must be frayed. Worry not, I was able to record the segment in record time! I saw they were going to talk about your team, so naturally I had to record it.”

Tsukishima put the phone on speaker and buried his head in his hands. This was bad, but it could've been worse.

“Oh and I texted all the family group chats, so everyone was watching too! Isn't that great?!” his mom gloated. 

No, it got worse. Why was she like this?

“Thanks mom. I'm glad you liked it.” he grumbled. He never has the heart to tell her, that's why.

“Yes, well, I liked it until I heard you had a rival. Who is that dirty little man?” she sneers.

Tsukishima had to hold in a snort. ‘Dirty little man’, he had to store that one away for later use. “Oh just some player who has it out for me.” he responds causally. 

“Well, tell me where he lives and I’ll speak to his mother.” she pouts.

Tsukishima smiles and rolls his eyes. “Mom, he's an adult, he doesn't listen to his _mommy_ anymore.” ‘He's got a wife to tell him what to do now’ he muses internally.

He hears his mother scoff. “That's probably why he's so rude. Never trust a man who doesn't listen to his mother, Kei.” she warns. 

“I know mom.” he answers.

“Good boy, that's why you're a good man, you listen to your mother.” she praises. 

“Thanks.” he says dully. 

“Oh, your brother wants to talk-”

Tsukishima sits up in a panic. “DON'T PUT HIM O-”

“Hello Kei.”

_Damn it._

“Hello Nii-san.” he greeted.

“So care to tell me what's going on or should I go to Sendai frog fan blogs and piece it together?” Akiteru asks.

“No, no I'll explain.” He sighs, going into detail about how the cheating has been going on game after game. The taunts, the blocking referees, even trying to steal paperwork of the plays the opposite teams were planning on using. Even paying off announcers and fans to be on their side, moving the audience to boo. 

“Why the fuck hasn't anyone done anything?!” Akiteru growled.

“Because no one wanted to be the first.” Kei stated simply. He knew his brother had an overprotective streak, to put it lightly. He was against Tsukishima moving to Sendai, and about joining the volleyball team professionally. 

“Well, be careful Kei.” His brother warned. “God knows what kind of people are on that team.”

* * *

  
  


If Tsukishima was to say he was surprised about getting abducted when he was out for coffee Saturday morning, he’d be lying.

He had gotten his favorite strawberry shortcake and a mocha when his arm was yanked and he found himself being sat on an outside table, in front of the store. 

His abductor was yelling at someone over his Bluetooth, angry about some missing files and reschedule meetings. Tsukishima smiled in amusement as his kidnapper, Kuroo Testeruo quickly turned off the Bluetooth, took it off and put it in a passerbyers bag. 

“Aren't you gonna need that?” Tsukishima smirked, taking a sip of his chocolatey goodness. 

Kuroo turned to him, flashing his salesman smile, which went well with the suit that he wore, and rubbed the back of his neck. “My secretary might kill me but honestly it's worth it.”

Tsukishima unwrapped his cake while trying hard not to show Kuroo that he was entertained. He had packed the cake slice to go, but seeing as he was staying, he might as well eat it now. 

Stabbing the strawberry with a fork then pointing it at Kuroo he asks, “So, what's this about Kuroo?”

Kuroo gives him a look of disbelief. “Are you honestly expecting me NOT to meet up with you after you single handedly talked major smack on Dahsoiu in front of thousands, and started a whole on volleyball scandal?!” he accused.

Not answering, Tsukishima popped the strawberry into his mouth. 

“Oh don't look innocent kid, you were malicious and I loved it! Kenma did too, I asked him to forward me the game so I could see the results.”

‘ _So THAT'S how Shouyou found out.’_ Tsukishima pieced together. ‘ _Kenma saw it, and sent it to Shouyou. Great.’_ Well, at least the mystery was solved. 

“Honestly Tsukki, you should've given me a heads up!” Kuroo complained, grabbing a fork and taking a piece of KEI’S cake. 

Kei used his fork to swat him away, but Kuroo got a piece into his mouth. 

“If I had known-” Kuroo continues, mouth full of cake, “I would have been there in person myself!”

“Close your mouth you buffoon.” he chides. “And I didn't know I was going to. It just...came out I guess?”

Kuroo propped his head on his fist and gave a condescending smile. “Really?”

Tsukishima swatted at him again. “I don't know how Kenma puts up with you.”

“Cause he looooves me~” Kuroo taunts. “You did too once.”

The conversation turns sour. It's true, Tsukishima had a crush on Kuroo once, even went out, once upon a time. But they both realised they were in it for the wrong reasons. Kuroo to get over Kenma, Tsukishima because he needed another brother figure after him and Akiteru had a falling out again. His brother never understood the ‘gay’ thing. Kuroo was understanding and annoying, and everything a brother should be. 

“Yeah, I also used to believe in Santa Claus and shit like that.” Tsukishima reasoned. 

Kuroo grabs Kei's drink and goes to take a sip as Tsukishima complains, half heartedly trying to get it back. Kuroo slurps it extra loudly to annoy him, leaning dangerously back in his chair. 

Suddenly there's a bang on their table. 

“HEY.”

Tsukishima almost does a double take, staring at the man. Standing there, fists on the table is Kyoutani, wearing black jeans, an AC/DC shirt, and chains around his neck. Tsukishima noticed little diamond studs in his ears.

Mad-Dog was looking Kuroo up and down, growling at the man in the suit. “Who the fuck are you, and why are you bothering Tsukishima-san?”

Kuroo eyes the volleyball player with a cat-like gaze. “Kuroo Tetsurou. From the JVA.” he says, playing up the unbothered cat act. He swiftly pulls out a business card. “You're ‘Mad-Dog’ right? The ambidextrous spiker with the short temper.”

To Kuroo’s surprise, Mad-dog doesn't react to the name or his job. 

Kyoutani doesn't take the card, he simply looks at Tsukishima. “He bothering you?”

Tsukishima stares at Kyoutani, who seems ticked off at something. The shirt had its sleeves cut off, obviously by hand. Tsukishima eyed the muscles, noticing a peek of a tattoo on his ribs. 

“Not anymore than he has for the past few years.” Tsukishima replies. “He was my mentor in volleyball. Nekomas captain, my first year at Karasuno.”

This didn't seem to make Kyoutani any less uneasy. He turned to glare at Kuroo even more. Unable to piece together what Kyoutani wanted, he shrugged and stood up. “Kyoutani, you said that you would escort me to the party this afternoon right?” he got a nod. “Ok well, I'll clean up here then we can head to my apartment to change and we can get going.” He grabs the empty cake box and snatches the mocha cup from Kuroo, finishing the liquid quickly. He looks back at Kyoutani. “Unless you want to go home and change?”

Kyoutani shakes his head. “ ‘m fine.” he responds gruffly. 

Tsukishima smiles, “Good. You look nice.” And with that he leaves to two boys in awe and alone for a moment. 

Suddenly, Kuroo feels not so safe any more as Kyoutani is leaning over him. Keeping his trademark smile on, he asks, “Got a problem dude?”

“Stay away from Tsukishima.” he spat out. 

This threw Kuroo for a loop.

“I-I'm sorry?” Kuroo stuttered. 

Mad-Dog sneered at him. “Tsukishima is **mine**. He doesn't need you or your fancy suits.” The glare that the spiker sends Kuroo tells him that if Kuroo and Tsukki weren't friends he would've spat at Kuroo by now. “Filthy cat.” Kyoutani barked.

Now this, this was interesting. ‘ _It seems Tsukki got himself a little love struck puppy nipping at his heels. How cute~’_

“Well, that's certainly a big claim from someone he's not dating~” Kuroo teased. “Listen dumb doggy, right now, I'm higher on the favoritism poll when it comes to Tsukki, so watch yourself.”

Kyoutani narrows his eyes. “Tsukki?”

Kuroo laughs, egging him on. “Oh he never told you? It's an old nickname from way back in the day.” _‘Tsukki will thank me for this later. It seems lover boy needs a push.’_ Kuroo thought.

He leaned in close to match Kyoutanis intensity. “Why?” Kuroo continued, inches apart from Kyoutani. “Did he never tell you about that nickname? About me and him? How about that little spot on his back that when you kiss it he goes cra-”

Kyoutani grabbed Kuroo by the collar and pulled him out of his chair.

“Heel boy.” A salt tone said from behind Kyoutani. Tsukishima stood there like a disappointed mother. “I can’t leave you two alone for a fucking second, can I?”

Kuroo watched as on command, Kyoutani dropped Kuroo. He let go the moment Tsukki said ‘heel’. 

‘ _Wow, he is like a dog’_

“Oh Tsukki, it was awful!” Kuroo placed the back of his hand on his forehead to be overdramatic. “The horror I tell you! The horror!”

Kyoutani whips around to defend himself to see Tsukishima having an amused expression. “Kuroo-san, with all due respect, we both know that that's bullshit.” Kyoutani stares awestruck as Tsukishima comes up to Kyoutani. “Sorry about him, he likes to egg people on. It's a skill he's mastered with his face alone.”

“Hey! My face is beautiful, and Kenma thinks so!” Kuroo pouted, crossing his arms like a child. 

“Sure he does.” Tsukishima replied in a dull tone. “Anyways, nice running into you. We have to get going, I’ll call you later.”

Tsukishima grabs Kyoutanis hand and heads to his apartment. As they get a bit away, Tsukishima hears Kuroo yell, “OK! See you at your rematch game! Kick some Motor Spirit ass!”

Tsukishima laughs, and Kyoutani can't stop looking at Tsukishima's face and he tugs him away.

Kuroo gets up, picking up his bag. “Ah, young love~”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you guys want more. I have more planned, naturally, but if no one wants it I can always put this on the back burner and work on my other stories. 
> 
> Also, I got a Tendou story, and more Tsukishima stories in the works, so keep your eyes open for those.
> 
> Please feel free to comment and give Kudos, I crave the praise and adoration of stranger on the internet. 
> 
> Stay safe,  
> Sympa


End file.
